Feliz San Valentin Amor
by usakochiba01
Summary: Solo el amor basta, o al menos pensamos eso cuando llega esa fecha especial y él no se acuerda, o al menos eso queremos pensar. SyD


Ella se recarga sobre su hombro mientras su respiración se va haciendo mas pausada, clara señal de que se esta quedando dormida, el sonríe para si mientras besa despacito su cabello y la aprieta un poco mas antes de quitarle el libro que ella sostiene aun en sus manitas y hacerlo a un lado dejando en la mesita junto al sofá donde se encuentran, sin querer acciona la radio y una melodía empieza a llenar la habitación.

_Eres todo lo que pedía_

_Lo que mi alma vacía_

_Quería sentir_

La mira dormir y piensa que estaría mas cómoda en otra posición, pero cuando hace un intento por moverse la manita de ella inconscientemente se aferra a su camisa y no le permite moverse lo que le arranca otra sonrisa y sin poder evitarlo su boca busca la de ella.

_Eres lo que tanto esperaba_

_Lo que en sueños buscaba_

_Y que en ti descubrí_

Semi-dormida ella responde al beso y casi sin despegarse le dice bajito "Te amo", él le contesta, "yo también" y la besa mucho mas intensamente mientras sus manos aprietan su cintura y las de ella se enlazan en su cuello atrayéndola hacia ella queriendo prolongar el beso todo lo posible.

_Tú has llegado a encender_

_Cada parte de mi alma_

_Cada espacio de mi ser_

Haciendo un esfuerzo supremo él se separa un poco y le da un besito en la nariz para después apoyar su frente en la de ella mientras trata de regular sus respiración y siente mas que ve la mueca juguetona que le dirige ella mientras le alborota el pelo tratando de que llamar su atención, él solo le dirige una media sonrisa mientras se pierde en el azul de sus ojos.

_Ya no tengo corazón_

_Ni ojos para nadie_

_Solo para ti_

Él cierra los ojos mientras mil pensamientos corren por su mente, mientras busca la forma de que todo ese sentimiento que llena su pecho encuentre la forma de llegar hasta ella, de hacérselo saber, resuelto abre los ojos para encontrarse con la sonrisa deslumbrante y llena de confianza que le dirige ella y las palabras se quedan a medio camino mientras un leve rubor cruza sus mejillas.

_Eres el amor de mi vida_

_El destino lo sabia_

_Y hoy te puso ante mí_

La sonrisa de ella se hace mas amplia si eso es posible y baja sus piecitos del sofá para dirigirse descalza hacia el ventanal donde los colores del atardecer empiezan a teñir la ciudad, se recarga en la baranda mientras los rayos del sol y la brisa juegan con su pelo, despacio se voltea y le tiende los brazos aun sonriendo, él se levanta sin prestarle atención a los libros que caen puesto que su mirada tiene un solo objetivo: ella

_Y cada vez que miro al pasado_

_Es que entiendo que a tu lado_

_Siempre pertenecí_

-Oye, sabes que fecha es hoy?- pregunta ella mientras él se entretiene en besar la punta de sus dedos.

-hoy? Contesta distraído sin dejar de besarle

-Aja, hoy- responde buscando algún indicio en su mirada pero los ojos azul profundo de él no le dan ninguna señal, no al menos la que ella busca.

-uumm, deja ver, uumm, semana de exámenes para ti y de ponencias para mi,

-Eerrhh, si,y una gota de sudor corre por su frente mientras deja caer su cabeza en su pecho, respira profundo y vuelve a la carga – si, pero que mas?

- uumm, hoy es… - y ella contiene la respiración esperando la respuesta - uumm, jueves? Es la respuesta que llega de labios de él

_Tú has llegado a encender_

_Cada parte de mi alma_

_Cada espacio de mi ser_

La boca de ella se habré sin poder evitarlo y lo mira desconcertada pero un destello de confusión en los ojos del él hace ver que habla en serio, sonríe valientemente y se da la vuelta, -cierto es jueves – dice mientras regresa al sofá y toma el primer libro que ve mientras su rubio cabello oculta su expresión y él la sigue tratando de descubrir que paso pero el silencio es la única respuesta.

-háblame

-no tengo nada que decirte

-entonces no te ocultes

-no me oculto

-aja, por eso lees "Microbiología Clínica"

Ella mira el libro y se sonroja para después dejarlo a un lado mientras dice

-voy por un vaso de agua y se encamina a la cocina.

él no hace intento por retenerla y la comisura de sus labios se curva levemente.

_Ya no tengo corazón_

_Ni ojos para nadie_

_Solo para ti_

_Solo para ti_

_Solo para ti_

_Solo para ti_

Se pierde de su vista y llega frente a la cocina, suspira, voltea hacia la mesita cercana donde descansa su bolsa y un moñito rojo se niega a quedarse dentro a pesar de sus esfuerzos por ocultarlo, una lagrimita asoma por su ojo, ella la enjuaga rápidamente mientras agita la cabeza y sonríe, vuelve a suspira, se recupera mientras piensa "no importa, no mientras estemos juntos" y abre la puerta de la cocina

_Esto es en verdad_

_Lo puedo sentir_

_Se que mi luga_

_r__Es junto a ti…_

Un fuerte grito se escucha por todo el departamento, la sonrisa de él se hace mas amplia y se levanta sin prisas mientras grititos se siguen oyendo, y ella corre hacia el, se avienta a sus bazos sin evitar que dos lagrimitas resbalen por sus mejilla, él aparta su largo cabello y besa el rastro de esas dos lagrimitas, toma su cara entre sus manos y le dice viéndola a los ojos.

-feliz san Valentín amor.

-te acordaste, responde aun sorprendida

-aja.

-pero tu dijiste..

-que venias estudiar conmigo y hacerme compañía, si, lo que no te dije es que también veníamos a celebrarlo.

-pense que.. yo… lo siento. Y baja la cabeza avergonzada.

-olvídalo, eso no importa ya.

Y solo se escucha la canción mientras se besan.

_Eres todo lo que pedía_

_Lo que no conocía_

_Y que en ti descubrí_

Varias horas mas tarde una pareja baja hasta el estacionamiento, se detiene frente a un convertible amarillo, y se para un momento, ella lo mira con ojos lastimeros, él niega con la cabeza, ella lo vuelve a mirar y él se da por vencido, le da un beso y carga el enorme oso de peluche, lo sienta en la parte trasera del convertible con dificultad y le pone también con dificultad el cinturón, ella le tiende el ramo de rosas, él la mira, ella lo mira y el mueve la cabeza sonriente mientras toma el ramo y se lo coloca de tal manera al oso para que no se caiga. Ella sonríe, y después una carcajada de felicidad llena le estacionamiento.

-Oye y el convertible?, pregunta ella mientras cierra la puerta del coche y se coloca el cinturón de seguridad.

El contesta mientras enciende el coche -lo pedí prestado a ya sabes quien, en mi coche imposible que alcanzara el oso.

Y sus miradas se posan en el sonriente oso que ocupa todo el asiento trasero y la risa nace en sus gargantas para morir un segundo después

-te amo Darién

-Te Amo Serena

Sus frentes se juntan, y mirándose a los ojos se susurran

-Feliz san Valentín amor

* * *

Grupo: _Camila_

Canción: _solo para ti_

Un enorme beso para todos en este día del amor y la amistad, y que mejor forma de celebrarlo que abrazando a todos sus seres queridos, con cariño para todos aquellos admiradores de esta hermosa pareja. Millones de besos

Usako chiba01


End file.
